BeyEater, The girl from two worlds
by KiraTara92
Summary: Kira is a young blader who has a secret from her friends. She is a Reaper from Death City. Her father is Lord Death and she is the older sister of Death the Kid. Will her friends think of her as a freak or stay by her side like always? Time will tell


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Soul Eater! I am a big fan and well I am trying out a fan fic to see how it goes. I am a fan! That's it! All I own is my character! **

"Well.. Where should I start...? For beginners, my name is Kira! My last name isn't all that important because of who my father is. You will meet him along the way! Anyway, I am a beyblader! And my blade's name is Fang. He is a wolf who has been by my side since.. Hell since I was a little thing! I, personally run about 5'5" in height, my weight.. It always changes so I don't bother any more. My age I have to say is 17, I look a little older but it's because of all I been through.. I have a rough life, don't you know?"

"For about 3 years now, I been traveling with my friends all around the world. Oh, my friend! I forgot to tell you who they are! Well they are the one and only Bladebrakers! Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray, Kenny, Hilary and Daichi! Hilary and Daichi came in later, but I been with the guys since day one, thanks from Mr.. Dickson. We met up at the Japanese Regional Qualifying Beyblade Tournament when we was about 11 to 12 I think.. I know I was 12. But anyway, its been a long time with the others.. I am glad we all became friends! I know me and the others at first was at each others throat but what can you expect? We were all new to each other, didn't know what we all could do."

"Well anyway, about my life so far, every thing..." Kira blinked some as she was interrupted by hearing yelling out in the garden of the Granger residents from Tyson and Daichi, going head to head in a beymatch... Again... She sighed as she closed her lap top, shaking her head as she chuckled some. Its been like that for a few years now, training eating and sleeping with them, but there have been times where they all had a break and went out to have fun.

Kira slowly walked out onto the back porch, watching them fight as she laughed." Tyson, you're at it again?" She asked, smiling some as Kenny was sitting there, recording the battle as he smiled under his glasses." Yeah, Daichi wanted to try a new move, which isn't to bad so far." He said, looking down at his laptop, Dizzy. She laughed, sitting next to him as she just smiled softly.

" I swear, they act like brothers." She said, smiling, looking to the screen to see the data he was collecting then blinked, looking over to the door as she couldn't help but blush, seeing her team leader, Kai, walk out in just a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. It was rare to see the gray haired male wake up late, but when he did and he was woken up rudely, he was not happy, not one bit.

Kai glared at the two who was making the noise as he growled some." Would you guy mind keeping it down?! I am trying to sleep!" He yelled at them as Tyson and Daichi quickly grabbed their blades and ran like puppy's with their tails between their legs. Kenny followed as Kira lightly giggled. She slowly looked up at Kai as he sat next to her, rubbing his messy hair as she blushed a little." Need some help with your hair again?" She asked lightly, looking at him as she softly smiled to him, tilting her head a bit.

He looked at her, smiling a little as he nods." Please... You have a gentler touch then I do." He said, slowly stretching out as his back cracked some as one could hear several pops in his back. She shakes her head, laughing lightly as she walked to her room, grabbing a brush as she walked back to him." And by the sounds of it, you need your back popped right again." She said lightly, gently sitting behind him as she starts to slowly and carefully brush out his messy hair, trying not to hurt her caption as she smiled softly.

He had his eyes closed, relaxing from her touch as she was being easy. "So Caption, what kept you up so late again last night? Nightmares?" She asked softly, since she was the only one who knew about his nightmares he had at times from back in the Abby. All he did was a light nod as she gently sighed." Kai... You can come to see me if you needed to.. You know I try to help you the best I can when they hit." She said lightly, shaking her head as she pulled at some of the knots in his hair as he softly looked down.

"This time... They wasn't the Abby." He said, slowly looking back at her as she blinked some looking at him." Not the Abby? Then what?" She asked lightly, looking at him as she finished his hair, putting it in its normal hairstyle as she gently moved, sitting next to him. He looked at the ground, sighing a bit." It was of you... Leaving the team, going to this darkplace and... Never coming back.." He said lightly, looking away some as he had a blush on his face some.

She blinked, her eyes going wide as she was blushing as well. Softly moving closer to him, she touched his hand softly." Kai... I would never leave like that... I promise you." She said, smiling to him as she couldn't help but softly nuzzle against his shoulder some, relaxing a bit against him. He blinked, looking to her as he slowly wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him as he smiled lightly." I know Kira... I know..." He said lightly, gently nuzzling her cheek as she blushed.

She gently giggled, smiling to him as she relaxed softly. He looked to him, a blush coming on his face more." Kira... Are.. You doing anything later tonight?" He asked lightly, looking up at her as she was taken back a bit from the question, blinking." No, not really besides going to the hotsprings maybe." She said, looking to him as he rubbed his neck." Would you be interested in... Going out with me tonight then..?" He asked lightly, blushing as he looked to her as her eyes go wide, gasping as she wanted to squeal, but she kept it in, just barely as she smiled.

"I...I Would love to Kai!" She said, her eyes bright along with her face as she smiled. He lightly chuckled, getting up as he nods, looking to her as he lightly touched her cheek." I will see you later tonight then." He said, smiling as he walked off to his room as she was blushing like crazy. She giggled, quickly running to her room as she started to look for some clothing as she was thinking." Hmmm, what should I pick.." She said, thinking some then blinked, looking to her mirror as she sighed. She walked to it, lightly taping it." Hello... Father." She said softly as the image of her father, Lord Death was standing there.

" Yo Kira! How are you doing my dear?" He asked his goofy voice as she just shook her head." I am fine father, getting ready for a date tonight to be honest." She said, slowly walking to her closet as she looked at the different dresses she had as he tilted his head." Oh really? With the Kai boy I see?" He asked, as Kiras eyes go wide, looking at him as she growled." Why did you call father? I told you that I will come home when I am ready to!" She exclaimed, looking at him as she glared some at him.

" I know, Kira, but I hate to say this but we have more witch activity then is needed. I need you to come back as soon as you can." He said, looking at her as Kira's eyes narrowed." Father, I am happy here at the moment and I don't want to leave yet! I am finally getting a date with the one guy who likes me for who I am.." "But he doesn't know the real you Kira.." Her father interrupted her as she blinked, looking down as she growled. "I...I Am going to tell him and the team soon.." She said, looking at the ground as she sighed.

He shakes his head some as he looked to her." I know Kira its hard to tell them, but please... I need you back soon. At least before the annual dance if you can?" He asked, looking to her as she sighed, looking at him." I will see what I can do father.." She said softly as she looked down. She knew he disappeared as she sat on her bed, looking at the ground as she sighed." What am I going to do...?" She asked her self, slowly picking up her blade, Fang.

**Untill Next time: Like I said, I am just trying to see where this goes so I hope you like it... Please review, let me know some ideas and if you have questions, please ask!**


End file.
